Friday (1995 film)/Credits
Storyboard Artists MAURO CASALESE, CARL GREENBLATT, ROBERT RENZETTI, BUTCH HARTMAN, RICKY NIERVA, GENNDY TARTAKOVSKY, CRAIG McCRACKEN, CONRAD VERNON, DOUGLAS McCARTHY Interstital Storyboard Artists STEVE MUFFATTI, RICHARD PURSEL, CRAIG KELLMAN, RICH FOGEL, ROGER S.H. SCHULMANN CHARACTER DESIGN and VISUAL DEVELOPMENT Original Character Designer STEPHEN HILLENBURG Character Designers TODD WHITE, CHRISTOPHER BATTLE, HYUNSOOK CHO Prop Designer THADDEUS PAUL COULDRON Visual Development Supervisor MARK O'HARE Visual Development Artists SPIKE BRANDT, JON McCLENAHAN Background Designers TODD FREDERICKSEN, MARTIN ANSOLABEHERE LAYOUT Layout Supervisor CHRISTOPHER RECCARDI Layout Artists CHARLIE BEAN, ANDREW BIALK, JULIAN CHANEY, DAVID MUCCI FASSETT, CHRISTOPHER MITCHELL, JOSEPH ORRANTIA, CONRAD VERNON, JOHN CAREY YOST CGI Layout ANDREW MICHAEL KIM MICHAEL GIAIMO Animation and Timing Directors DONOVAN COOK TOM YASUMI CHARACTER ANIMATION Kinichi Johnson Supervising Animator ALAN SMART Senior Animators ROBERTO CASALE, EDGAR LARRAZABAL Animators STEVE MUFFATTI, SEAN LEANING, ANDREW SHORTT, DARRELL VAN CITTERS, BRENDA BANKS, TOM McGRATH, TOBY SHELTON Trisha Kwaski Supervising Animator ROBERT RENZETTI Senior Animators GARY DUNN, STEVEN TRENBIRTH Animators SHANE DOYLE, TOD CARTER, MIKE NGUYEN, SARAH FROST, EDGAR LARRAZABAL, KEVIN FRANK, MARK WILLIAMS Roger Dinson Supervising Animator MICHAEL SURREY Senior Animators CLAIRE ARMSTRONG, ED BENEDICT Animators DAN BOULOS, SCOTT PETERSEN, MARK MITCHELL, MICHAEL KIM, DAVID FEISS, JEFF SIERGEY, GALEN TAN CHU Jennifer Tinners / Gerald Johnson / Ed Dinson Supervising Animator STEPHEN HILLENBURG Senior Animators BRIAN SMITH, JOHN D. WILLIAMSON Animators DAVE COOGAN, MURRAY DEBUS, WENDY PARKIN, MARK PETLOCK, GREGG VANZO, STEPHEN P. GORDON, ROBERT ALVAREZ Beth SquarePants Supervising Animator CHRISTOPHER SAVINO Senior Animators ALEXS STADDERMANN, MIKE O'DOUGHALL Animators JESSE COSIO, NEAL STERNECKY, VINCENT WOODCOCK, ANDREW OVERTOOM, ANDREAS DEJA, CATHERINE McCLENAHAN, MARK MOESTLER Keisha Kwaski / Mary Tinners Supervising Animator ANDREW DUNN Senior Animators NOEL CLEARY, BOB JAQUES Animators KELLY ARMSTRONG, SCOTT MANSZ, MIKE SWINDALL, J.C. WEGMAN, CLAIRE CANTLIE, DARREN VANDENBURG, KIRK GARFIELD Richie Bucks / Danny Bucks / General Mongo Bergen Supervising Animator HOLLY FORSYTH Senior Animators CAROLE HOLLIDAY, KEN SOUTHWORTH Animators MAURO CASALESE, MICHAEL CHAVEZ, MICHAEL S. NICKELSON, DUNCAN WARLEY, KRISTOF SERRAND, EDUARDO OLIVARES, PIETER LOMMERSE Additional Animation JACQUES MULLER, SIMON WARD-HORNER, MAUREEN TRUEBLOOD, ERIC MOLINA, KIM STEPHENSON, ED BELL, UNITED PLANKTON PICTURES INC. EFFECTS ANIMATION Supervising Effects Animator PETER BROWN Effects Animators JOHN HUEY, RICCARDO DURRANTE, LYNETTE CHARTERS, PAUL SMITH, JASON SALLIN Effects Assistants GRAHAM BEBBINGTON, EARL A. HIBBERT, DAN TURNER, STEVE McDERMOTT, TIM WALTON, KOREY COLEMAN CGI ANIMATION Computer Animation Supervisors CHRIS BRISCOE, SIMON ASHTON Computer Animators CRAIG ZEROUNI, JONATHAN HILLS Computer Animation Assistant DONNA CULLEN BACKGROUNDS Background Supervisor AL GMUER Background Artists JOSEPH BINGGELLI, JERRY LOVELAND, TIM MALONEY, RUBEN CHAVEZ, RICHARD DASKAS, ANDREW PHILLIPSON, PATTI PHILLIPSON, CRAIG ROBERTSON, LEONARD ROBLEDO Background Painters PETER BENNETT, NICHOLAS R. JENNINGS, JANE NUSSBAUM CLEAN-UP ANIMATION Kinchi Johnson Clean-Up Supervisor KRIS HELLER Clean-Up Lead TERRY O'TOOLE Senior Clean-Up Lead Artists JEANETTE IMER, DEREK L'ESTRANGE Clean-Up Artists BARBARA KRUEGER, DANA JO GRANGER Trisha Kwaski Clean-Up Supervisor and Clean-Up Lead ERIK WIESE Senior Clean-Up Lead Artists JEFFREY TSE, CYNTHIA CROWELL Clean-Up Artists SOONJIN MOONEY, MARK CABALLERO Roger Dinson / Quinnlan Smith Clean-Up Supervisor FRED CLINE Clean-Up Lead MICHAEL 'GEORGIE' PATTINSON Senior Clean-Up Lead Artists JAMES ALEJANDRO, NANCE FINLEY Clean-Up Artists DORY HAMM, WILLIAM ANDRES, ILSE HOYLE, KEVIN STANLEY, AARON PARRY Jennifer Tinners / Gerald Johnson / Ed Dinson Clean-Up Supervisor ALLEN C. FOSTER Clean-Up Lead CHRIS BROCK Senior Clean-Up Lead Artists STEVE AGUILAR, ANDREW BEALL Clean-Up Artists YAN BUDDEN, NORLAND TELLEZ, RODD D. MILLER, MICHELLE DABBS, RYAN WOODWARD Beth SquarePants / Keisha Kwaski / Mary Tinners Clean-Up Supervisor WENDY PRICE-SIMMS Clean-Up Lead NICHOLAS LARGE Senior Clean-Up Lead Artists SIMON NORTHWOOD, TIM PALLETT Clean-Up Artists STEPHEN PERRY, MICHAEL LERMAN, PATRICK DAILEY, CATHY LODWELL, MARK THORNTON Richie Bucks / Danny Bucks / General Mongo Bergen Clean-Up Supervisor JENNI TSOI Clean-Up Lead JOHNNY BRANSON Senior Clean-Up Lead Artists RUDY ROSALES, RON McMINN Clean-Up Artists DAVE TORONIO, RYAN COYLE, STEPHEN STIANBACH, MARK THORTON, JULIE PENMANN DIGITAL PRODUCTION Digital Production Supervisor BETH GOODWIN Digital Production Assistant JULIE MORGAVI Technical Directors HEATHER McCLENAHAN DAVID E. BONNELL Supervising Color Stylist ALISON LEOPOLD Color Stylists KAREN GRESLIE HARRY NICKELSON Production Manager, Digital SIMON CRUSE PRODUCTION Production Supervisor DEBBY HINDMAN Production Coorndiators DONNA CASTRICONE SANDRA BENENATI Production Assistants JUNE TEDESCO LINDA MOORE CASTING Casting Supervisor SARAH NOONAN Casting Assistant ALEX GORDON EDITORIAL AND POST PRODUCTION Supervising Film Editors PAUL DOUGLAS PAT FOLEY Post Production Supervisor HEATHER ADAMS Post Production Coorndiator GAIL D. SILVERS Track Reading JAMES HEARN KAY DOUGLAS CAROL IVERSON KERRY IVERSON Sound Reading SLIGHTLY OFF BEAT, INC. SOUND Post Production Sound Supervisor TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ Dialogue Editors JENNIFER MERTENS BRIAN F. MARS Sound Editors ERIC FREEMAN LESLIE WOLF Re-Recording Mixers TIMOTHY J. BORQUEZ TIMOTHY J. GARRITY JEANETTE BROWNING MUSIC Additional Music by CAMERON PATRICK J. ERIC SCHMIDT MARK WATTERS Music Supervisor KIMBERLY OLIVER Music Editing GLENWOOD EDITORIAL, INC. Orchestrations RICHARD STONE STEVE BERNSTEIN J. ERIC SCHMIDT GORDON GOODWIN Music Preparation JOANNE KANE MUSIC SERVICES FRANK GRAHAM Director of Music Production BODIE CHANDLER Director of Music Administration ERIC COLEMAN Prints and Distributed on EASTMAN FILM Prints by TECHNICOLOR and DELUXE MPAA / DOLBY STEREO DIGITAL / IATSE Original Soundtrack Available from WALT DiSNEY Records Video Game Available from DiSNEY I N T E R ACTIVE © MCMXCIV The Walt Disney Company. All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures and Television in the purposes of the copyright law of the United Kingdom. Distributed by BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION, INC.